guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Murakai's Consumption
Correct me if I'm wrong: this hits much much larger than "in the area" despite the description. I've been hit by it at about 1.25x aggro bubble radius. Last I fought her, it was spelled Murukai's Consumption, too - typo I'm sure. --Loonsbury 22:12, 3 September 2007 (CDT) it can be cast sooner than 20 seconds she casts it every 5 seconds or so --19px Wammo--STALK MEH 20:35, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Bosses hax! --Gimmethegepgun 20:46, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Bugged ? I went to kill Murakai with my Rt +H&H, and this skill wiped my whole party. Instantly, without any second between the autocast of the 10-conditions skill and the death. She uses the skill, the party is dead immediately, even with full-hp & 0dp the first time. She did it 7 times before Lo Sha interupted the skill so that I could kill her. I saw that she doesn't use the skill (and wipe party) when she already has minions, but henchies don't like her minions and kill them fast even if I target her. Plus, the skill description states that it affected ennemies "in the area" and wikia states that the auto-cast of the 10-condi skill happens only if the consumption damages the whole party but - if I am alone in agro and henchies flagged far behind : same 1-shot of whole team. - I tried to use flags so that henchies came to her from left side, while came with heroes from right. there was 3/4 of a radar between me+heroes and the henchies team when she used consumption again : 1-shoted the whole team. Now I just love Lo sha for saving me by interupting this the 8th time so that the bug disappeared (he interupted once, she then used twice with normal 60damage) : According to this wiki's page on on Murakai: "If Murakai's Consumption hits your entire party, Murakai's Storm of Souls will automatically trigger as well, but it won't be cast separately. It is therefore crucial to either keep your party spread out or to keep Murakai's Consumption interrupted at all costs." : "When her power meter is at 100%, she will use her most damaging spell, Murakai's Storm of Souls. Its damage is compounded by Fragility from her servants. It is therefore better to prevent her from casting this spell than to bring party-wide condition removal such as Martyr or Cautery Signet. " — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 02:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :: as I explained, the entire team was killed instantly (the storm shouldn't be instant-kill, it doesn't do 500dmg...) and it happened regardless how my team was spread (even with 2 half-teams separated with a 3/4 radar : whole team instant death). And It stopped happening after the skill was once insterupted even though when she was able to use it again uninterupted (twice) the whole team was in her agro range ! :: But I explained what happened to my gm (who know incredibly may things about gw) and he confirmed this is a bug : when there are spirits (I was a spirit-spam Rt) she 1-shots the spirits and a bug makes her 1-shot the whole team with them. But I still don't understand why the but disappeared after she skill was interupted once (I was ownning her with 5 spirits...)